


How did we get here, my God

by JustePhi



Series: Un peu plus que l'histoire, même [3]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Spoilers Tome 4, Thorn dans l'Envers, all of the angst, alternative ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: "Tu es trop désespéré pour être une machine, mais si renfermé sur toi-même que tu es barely humain. Ce faisant, tu n’es ni l’un ni l’autre. Tu es l’homme le plus insensé du monde." Thorn est coincé dans l'Envers, seul face à l'Autre, et surtout face à lui-même.
Series: Un peu plus que l'histoire, même [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593145
Kudos: 12





	How did we get here, my God

**Author's Note:**

> OS qui fait suite à la page 472 (vous savez. Vous savez). C'est une idée de fin alternative, et NON il ne s'agit pas d'un texte "fix-it", parce que Christelle Dabos a fait un boulot formidable sur ce dernier tome. Disons que j'ai mixé plein d'éléments préexistants sans me soucier d'être vraiment fidèle au canon ou pas.  
> Le titre provient d'une chanson de Klergy, "Start a War" (dédicace à Isagawa pour me l'avoir fait découvrir) !

_« Thorn était une flèche focalisée sur sa cible. »_

La Tempête des Échos

Thorn se réveilla avec l’horrible sensation d’être reconstitué. Littéralement, comme si toutes ses cellules s’agglutinaient les unes aux autres. Après plusiers secondes passées à rester allongé, le temps que son crâne cesse de tambouriner comme un fou furieux, il se souvint de sa chute dans la Corne d’Abondance.

Lazarus. Ophélie. Il fallait absolument qu’il revienne en arrière, ou tout serait perdu.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et ne trouva pas le ciel.

A bien y regarder, force était de constater qu’il n’y avait pas de plafond non plus. La pièce autour de lui était noire, sans aucun rai de lumière visible. Pourtant, il n’avait jamais eu l’impression de voir aussi bien, comme s’il faisait plein jour dans la nuit. Décidé à ne pas s’attarder sur cette incohérence – il n’était plus à ça près – il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas à la recherche d’une sortie en tâtonnant autour de lui. Il ne voyait aucun mur, mais son corps se heurtait sans cesse à une paroi lisse, invisible et circulaire, comme un bouclier de protection.

Il était tombé au fond d’un puits.

Aucune visibilité, aucune prise à laquelle se raccrocher, aucun objet sous la main pour le dépanner. Tout était noir et rien n’existait vraiment. Lui-même, il n’était pas bien certain d’exister. Pourtant, c’étaient bien ses mains, sa jambe, son esprit. L’ancien Lord de Lux regretta de ne pas avoir de miroir pour s’assurer qu’il était bien lui-même.

Sa voix interne lui vrilla le cerveau comme une décharge. _Secoue-toi !_ Sans hésiter, il sauta, planta son talon valide dans la paroi invisible et se hissa d’un demi-mètre, tout son corps grêle arc-bouté dans l’effort. Il n’eut aucune possibilité d’aller plus haut : ce n’était pas une question de prises ou d’agilité. L’atmosphère était basse et lourde et pesait sur lui plus que la normale, comme si la gravité terrestre s’était multipliée par trois. Il avait ressenti la même chose dans le long-courrier, un peu plus tôt.

Long-courrier. Ophélie. Il planta son talon de nouveau et gagna à peine vingt centimètres de hauteur.

« Tu t’obstines.

\- Il le faut. Le monde en dépend, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, concentré sur son objectif. »

La pesanteur fut plus forte que lui et le fit tomber. Il étouffa un cri de douleur lorsque sa mauvaise jambe heurta le sol, qu’il frappa de frustration du plat de la main.

C’est à ce moment-là qu’il réalisa qu’on venait de lui parler. Il se remit aussitôt debout, en alerte.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Personne n’était en vue. Seul un rire lointain, très lointain, un écho de rire, lui répondit.

« Montrez-vous immédiatement, c’est un ordre ! »

Son réflexe pathétique d’ancien Intendant et de Lord, _c’est un ordre_ , ne suscita qu’un autre rire. Boitillant, Thorn s’avança vers ce qu’il _ressentait_ comme étant le centre du puits, ses griffes frémissantes. Après un bref silence, il entendit une question résonner autour de lui, comme si l’air lui-même lui parlait.

_Est-ce qu’une flèche peut partir en arrière ?_

C’était absurde. La question était absurde, la situation était absurde. Le fait même de réfléchir à une énigme, ici, dans cet autre-monde sans dessus-dessous, au fond d’un puits, n’avait aucun sens. Thorn ne put s’empêcher d’y répondre quand même.

« Non. Rigoureusement impossible. La puissance de tir, l’angle…même en voulant tirer à l’envers…la force de projection…ça n’a pas de sens. »

Aussi impossible que ça puisse être, Thorn sentit que l’air autour de lui – l’aergeryum, probablement – n’était pas satisfait de sa réponse. C’était plus que crispant. Renonçant, momentanément, à obtenir une réponse, il voulut repartir à l’assaut de la paroi. Il fut stoppé par l’écho qui flottait autour de lui, de plus en plus insistant, achevant de le désorienter.

_Est-ce qu’une flèche peut partir en arrière ?_

_Est-ce qu’une flèche peut partir en arrière ?_

_Est-ce qu’une flèche peut partir en arrière ?_

« C’est une impossibilité mathématique ! S’écria Thorn, à bout de forces. 

\- Tu _es_ une impossibilité mathématique ! »

L’écho était devenu voix. La voix était devenue corps.

Une pâle copie d’Eulalie Dilleux, dont l’apparence lui rappelait furieusement Ophélie (ne pas y penser), venait de prendre consistance sous ses yeux. Cet être hybride, dénué d’âme humaine, se trouvait maintenant face à lui. Le calme jubilatoire de sa voix n’avait rien de rassurant.

« Tu ne fais aucun sens. Trop désespéré pour être une machine, mais si renfermé sur toi-même que tu es _barely_ humain. Ce faisant, tu n’es ni l’un ni l’autre. Tu es l’homme le plus insensé du monde. (L’Autre se déforma et grandit de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, puis se rapprocha. Sa voix n’était plus qu’un murmure de menace.) Je dirais même que tu es le personnage le plus grotesque jamais écrit par Dieu. »

Sa voix avait l’accent de Babel, les sonorités de Babel, y compris cette satanée manie de mélanger les langues de manière aléatoire. Il détestait ça, cette absence totale de cohérence. Malgré sa crispation, Thorn resta immobile devant l’ersatz de visage qui lui faisait face, luttant pour rester rationnel.

« Je n’ai pas été engendré par Dilleux. Dit-il. Je ne suis pas un esprit de famille. »

L’illusion d’Eulalie eut un rictus. Elle se déforma de nouveau, rapetissa, et redevint invisible.

« Oooh, _right_. Fit l’écho. Tu es bien pire que ça. »

Thorn ne vit pas venir le coup, mais fut brusquement projeté en arrière dans un craquement de cartilage.

« Tu descends d’une lignée maudite, de criminels, de dégénérés, de bâtards… »

A chaque énumération de l’écho, un coup partait, de plus en plus violent. L’assailli recula sous les chocs, et se retrouva bientôt acculé à la muraille invisible, à bout de souffle et chaque partie de son corps en feu. L’Autre se pencha sur lui en souriant, et demanda d’une voix très basse :

« Où est ta mère, d’ailleurs, Thorn ? »

Le blessé poussa un rugissement et puisa dans ses forces pour se relever, balançant son poing en avant. Mais l’Autre, le voyant venir sur lui, redevint aussitôt un écho sans consistance, et il n’atteignit jamais sa cible. Au contraire, il bascula en avant et entendit un horrible craquement métallique au niveau de son genou. Déséquilibré, il chuta lourdement, face contre le sol – ou ce qui lui semblait être le sol.

Son armature s’était brisée.

« Regarde-toi, souffla la créature tout autour de lui. Ton existence entière est une absurdité. Tu vis pour les chiffres et la symétrie, et pourtant tu es l’être le plus psychiquement instable qui soit. Tes jambes ne fonctionnent qu’à moitié, tes cicatrices te rendent difformes, tu as des griffes et tu n’es bon qu’à les utiliser contre toi-même, pour te punir. Tu n’es même pas capable de penser droit : tu te perds en arborescences et en obsessions ridicules qui te font tourner en rond, encore et encore et encore. La dysfonction vivante qui te servait de Clan a été décimée, et toi, _of all people_ , le bâtard, tu es un des seuls à avoir survécu. »

Thorn rampa désespérément et réussit à se remettre debout, tant bien que mal. Il voulut sortir ses griffes, mais elles semblaient n’avoir aucun effet sur son adversaire, qui poursuivit sans relâche :

« Tu as consacré ta vie à te rendre indispensable auprès de chaque personne, chaque institution possible, à vouloir te faire accepter d’une femme qui ne t’aimeras jamais pour ce que tu es, tu t’es démené nuit et jour, tant et si bien que tu as obtenu l’effet inverse et que tout le monde te hait. Tu es une NUISANCE. »

Toute la puissance insufflée dans ce dernier mot fit reculer Thorn, de nouveau dos à la paroi. C’est alors que, au milieu des ténèbres, une faible lueur se détacha devant lui. Elle s’agrandit, s’intensifia, jusqu’à prendre une forme vaguement circulaire. De la taille d’un miroir.

« Tu meurs d’envie de savoir ce qui se passe en dehors de ce puits ? Fit la voix. Bien. Regarde. »

Éberlué, complètement égaré, Thorn reconnut le monde extérieur qui se déroulait sur l’illusion de miroir. Il étouffa un bruit sourd en voyant Ophélie se _refléter_ devant lui, si proche, trop loin. Il vit ensuite un simulacre de lui-même, une version de lui d’il y a trois ans de cela, du jour où il avait rencontré Dieu et s’était échappé de prison de justesse. Il s’entendit demander « _L’as tu trouvé ? L’Autre, l’as-tu trouvé ?_ » Mais au moment où Ophélie allait courir vers lui, on lui flanqua un violent coup de carabine sur l’arrière du crâne qui aurait dévissé la tête de n’importe quel homme, un coup pour tuer.

« _Les vitrines, gamin !_ »

L’image se figea sur Ophélie, bouleversée. Le souffle de l’Intendant s’amenuisait de plus en plus.

Jusqu’ici, il avait gardé espoir. Il était désormais à peu près certain de ne pas s’en sortir vivant.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ton écho raté s’est incarné sous cette forme en particulier ? Demanda l’ombre qui avait repris silhouette humaine. Parce que c’est là que réside ton obsession. Tout ton être s’est cristallisé autour de cette image, parce que c’est à ce moment-là que tu es parti dans une _other_ direction. Jusqu’ici, tu ne pensais qu’à Moi. L’Autre. Tu pensais me capturer, m’annihiler, et revenir en héros. Devenir le sauveur des Arches. Mais à ce moment-là….(de ses deux mains, paume tournées le haut, il fit le geste de deux plateaux de balance faisant bascule), les sentiments que tu refoulais depuis le début sont devenus plus forts que ta logique et ton sens du devoir. A cause _d’elle_. Tu as dit « je vous aime » et ton monde s’est inversé… »

La puissance du souvenir était telle que Thorn se sentit chanceler. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de l’hallucination qui passait en boucle devant ses yeux : son écho raté qui s’avançait en boitant, la puissance du coup qui manquait détacher sa tête de ses épaules, et le regard d’Ophélie lorsqu’elle comprenait qu’il ne s’agissait pas de lui. Qu’il ne reviendrait plus jamais à la surface. L’expression désespérée de son visage lui tordit le ventre, lui arracha la montre qui lui servait de cœur.

_Vous croyez que c’est pour le monde que j’ai fait ça ?_

L’Autre se glissa derrière lui et lui tourna autour, comme autour d’une proie.

« Elle est seule, maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? Qui va la protéger, si tu es ici ? »

Thorn tendit la main. Suppliant, pour la première fois.

« Laissez-moi partir. S’il vous plaît. 

\- Tu es le Temps. Poursuivit l’Autre, imperturbable. Ophélie est l’espace. Elle a pris de plus en plus de place, toute la place dans ta vie, et tu as failli en oublier qui tu es. Et maintenant, elle va sauver le monde sans toi, parce qu’elle n’a jamais eu besoin de toi _in the first place_. Personne, en fait, n’a besoin de toi.

\- Laissez-moi partir ! »

Il ne réussit jamais à se relever. L’Autre s’était emparé de sa gorge avec autant de force qu’un homme.

« Tu ne traverseras jamais un miroir correctement si tu ne sais pas qui tu es ! Tu penses savoir, tu penses toujours tout savoir, mais en réalité, tu ne sais rien du tout. Dis-moi, Thorn. _Who_ où es tu ?

\- Je suis là, balbutia Thorn, au bord de l’inconscience. »

L’écho le lâcha. Il se sentit tomber, pour la énième fois. Mais ce n’était plus seulement son corps, le problème ; son esprit partait lui aussi lentement à la dérive, abruti par les coups, et il n’arrivait plus à se débattre. La pesanteur qui régnait dans cet endroit se fit de plus en plus oppressante, le forçant à se plaquer au sol. Son visage était écrasé contre une surface lisse et froide.

Il n’avait plus la force de lutter du tout.

_Est-ce qu’une flèche peut partir en arrière ?_

Bancal. Nuisible. Inutile. Bâtard. Grotesque.

_Est-ce que le cours du temps peut s’inverser ?_

Ridicule. Insensé.

_Who es-tu ?_

Absurde.

 _Qui est je_.

Thorn hurle.

* * *

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, le sentiment de la présence de l’Autre s’était complètement effacée. L’atmosphère avait repris une densité à peu près normale – plus élevée que dans le monde extérieur, certes, mais humainement supportable.

Pourtant, il n’était pas seul. Dans cette grande pièce noire et lumineuse à la fois, une petite silhouette blanche se tenait devant lui. Blanche de peaux et de cheveux. Seuls ses yeux étaient d’un noir effrayant, comme dépourvus de pupille. Thorn n’avait aucun moyen de comprendre pourquoi elle était là, ni comment il la reconnaissait, mais il était certain d’être face à la petite fille de Bérénilde.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il fut soudain conscient de ses cicatrices, de sa jambe tordue dans un angle improbable, de sa silhouette d’ours des cavernes affamé et de son aspect physique déplorable. Pas de quoi rassurer une petite fille. Toujours roulé en boule sur le sol, il se redressa à moitié, lentement, très lentement, et tendit le bras vers elle dans un geste d’apaisement. Il concentra toute son énergie et tout son calme dans ce geste, en faisant tout pour ne pas penser au temps qui lui manquait, ni à tout ce qui pouvait se passer dehors – car si l’Autre n’était pas là, avec lui, c’est qu’il pouvait être n’importe où.

« Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dit-il. Je te le promets. Par où es-tu entrée ? »

La petite fille le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs et pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. A la réflexion, elle ne semblait pas effrayée par lui. Elle était même incroyablement calme.

« Je ne sais plus où sont le haut et le bas.

\- Ça n’a pas d’importance. Assura Thorn. Dis-moi juste par où…»

Il s’arrêta lorsqu’il réalisa que Victoire venait de lui parler. Or, il avait la certitude inexpliquée que Victoire était incapable de parler, et surtout, elle n’avait rien à faire là. Donc, ce n’était pas elle, pas vraiment. Plutôt une représentation mentale. Ce qui confirmait quelque chose de fondamental : si rien ici n’était réel, c’est qu’il était dans l’autre-monde, ou l’envers – en tout cas, dans une portion de l’espace-temps avec ses propres lois. Sa propre logique.

« Il n’y a pas de haut et de bas, répéta la petite. »

Thorn se leva et constata que sa jambe ne boitait plus.

« Je commence à le comprendre. »

Il releva sa longue face vers ce qu’il avait cru être le haut. Se sentant inexplicablement coincé au fond d’un puits, il avait, tout logiquement, tenté d’en escalader la margelle pour se sortir de là. Mais la logique n’avait pas sa place dans un monde à l’envers. La fille de sa tante – qu’il répugnait encore à désigner comme sa cousine – ne bougea pas lorsqu’il revint au centre, les bras ballants. Les yeux clos, il respira profondément en prenant soin de dénouer tous ses muscles les uns après les autres.

Plus de haut, plus de bas. Par élimination, cela ne lui laissait plus qu’une seule possibilité. A cet instant, son esprit logique et rigide cessa de faire résistance contre toutes les forces de l’univers.

Lâcha prise.

_Est-ce qu’une flèche peut partir en arrière ?_

« On va vite le savoir, dit-il entre ses dents. »

Il bascula en arrière et se laissa tomber vers le haut, hors de la Corne d’Abondance.


End file.
